


at half past twelve

by lollarissa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, BITCH!!, F/M, Making Out, bc i love that song!!, big sad, first fic for seventeen!! be gentle with me uwu, getting pressed against a wall, i know wonwoo is a soft boi in general but for fic purposes he's kind of a dick, mentioned cheating, once again based on Gotta Go by my girl Chungha!!, some spicy stuff, sorry wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollarissa/pseuds/lollarissa
Summary: Tonight?The text reads.In the span of three seconds, your heart manages to soar, somersault, and sink, all while you stare at the blue bubble. Memories of your past rendezvous come to mind, and despite all better judgment, you find yourself replying.Sure. Your place or mine?In which Jeon Wonwoo has always had your heart, and someone else has his. You know that the longer you stay with him, the more he'll break your heart, but you can't bring yourself to let him go, especially when this is all you can have of him.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	at half past twelve

_Tonight?_ The text reads. 

In the span of three seconds, your heart manages to soar, somersault, and sink, all while you stare at the blue bubble. Memories of your past rendezvous come to mind, and despite all better judgment, you find yourself replying. 

_Sure. Your place or mine?_

\--

In no less than thirty minutes, you find yourself at the front door of Jeon Wonwoo, heart pounding and knees shaking. Whether it's from the cold or your nerves, you don't get a chance to find out as the door swings open revealing a quiet Wonwoo before you. 

There's nothing new about that. Jeon Wonwoo is a quiet man with only a handful of friends and even less words. He knew what he wanted, and so did you-- or at least, you did ten seconds ago. It's hard to keep all rational thoughts within your head when he looks at you like that. You feel like you're going to burn. 

You don't speak. You’ve done this enough times to know that he won't reply to your attempts at small talk-- that, and the fact that he only ever seems to talk whenever he’s fucking you into the mattress. 

He opens the door wider, and you step in, keeping your eyes locked on him even as you two are surrounded in the darkness of an empty home with only the silhouettes of furniture and long forgotten picture frames visible. You stand in silence until he takes it upon himself to break that silence by grabbing you by your shoulders and kissing you so fiercely that you have no choice but to melt into him as he presses against you. His hands roam and his warmth is a stark contrast to your cool skin and it _burns_. 

He kisses you until you no longer have oxygen in your lungs, and still you cannot bring yourself to pull away. You lose yourself in the feeling of him, letting everything fade away until only Wonwoo remains in the darkness of your mind. 

When he pulls away, you are left gasping for breath and he uses your momentary distraction to twist you so that your back is pressed against the door you had just entered. You are caged in his arms, with his left hand pressed to the door above your head and the other at the back of your neck. His forehead is pressed to yours, and you feel his hot breath fan against your skin. Your eyes flutter shut as you try to regain your breath. Keyword being _try_ , as not even a second passes until Wonwoo presses his lips to yours again. Soft, gentle, and--dare you say it-- _sweet_. It doesn't last long, though, and soon enough you are drowning in him once again. 

Soon, he's pressing you against the door with his body, slowly hiking your skirt up until he has free reign to push your legs apart with his thigh, relishing in the breathy moan that you let out when he uses that to press against your core. You whimper when he decides to leave your lips, instead opting to trail kisses on the unmarked skin of your neck, softly nipping at areas that he knows you're particularly sensitive at. Every action has you whimpering and whining under his grip, and still you take it. 

Finally, _finally_ , he stops. 

“Upstairs?” He asks, his voice rough and breathless. 

You know you shouldn't, but you give in anyways. _This is the last time_ , you tell yourself. 

“Yeah.” You whisper back. 

Somehow, you can finally believe yourself. 

\--

It's almost half past midnight, and you and Jeon Wonwoo are lying in bed, breathing heavily. Your heart races still, and your thoughts run faster. 

You have loved Jeon Wonwoo your entire life. He has loved someone else his entire life. Yet here you two are, running, and running, and running after one another, and _failing._

Jeon Wonwoo loved Jung Haerin, married her, and now she left him for someone else. You loved Jeon Wonwoo, supported him no matter what, and he chose someone else over you.

Jeon Wonwoo has never loved you, not in the way that you wanted him to, but he wanted your body, and that was enough. Even if it was only a way for him to forget _her_ , even if he was only using you for his own selfish reasons, he finally saw you, and for some time, you thought that was enough. 

It's not. 

Moonlight shines through his window overhead, draping over the two of you like a silver cloth. In the darkness, he is ethereal. In the darkness, he is yours.

In his heart, he belongs to her still. 

You will yourself to get up, the fabric of his blanket rustling as you uncover yourself slowly, standing up to look around the room. You _know_ he's looking at you. You _know_ that he wants to say something as you collect your things and and slowly get dressed. 

In the silence of his room, every sound you make is magnified-- your footsteps, you breathing, the sound of you zipping your skirt. Still, he looks at you, motionless. 

At half past twelve, your hand is on the door knob. You could open it now. A simple twist and push and it’ll all end there. Still, you wait. 

You finally look at him. He’s standing now, and he looks at you with an unreadable expression. He whispers your name, and for a moment, you think he's going to ask you to stay. That maybe, this time, he’ll choose you. 

He doesn't. No words follow your name, and you nod, not trusting yourself to speak. 

At half past twelve, your heart shatters. 

You turn away from him and walk out the room. He makes no move to follow you. 

Once again, Jeon Wonwoo did not choose you.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! i was looking through my old works earlier and found this!!!! i hope y'all like this uwu i thought i'd put this out there instead of working on my many, _many_ wips hhhhhhhhh


End file.
